Tapestry
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: Twilight gets herself crushed by a ton of bricks, and wakes up the morning of the day she died. Now, she's determined to avert her death... no matter the cost.


Her eyes opened as lazily as they normally would. She yawned, a typical response in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, and began to think. It had probably been another one of her crazy dreams, but it was different then most. In it, she pissed some wonky-eyed pony off, and the pony responded by dropping a ton of bricks on her. She couldn't feel the injury now, and she smiled. No pain from bricks. Her dreams didn't leave a-

Suddenly, she looked around. Things were… different. Everything seemed to be in black and white, and Spike seemed to be missing. She was confused. Did she cast some kind of crazy spell that drained the color out of everything? Was there even such a spell?

She was interrupted by a peculiar, bone-chilling laugh, coming from behind her. She turned to see the face of a dragonequis. Discord, the spirit of chaos.

"You're free…" She gasped.

"Oh no, this time the situation isn't quite as you'd think, Ms. Twilight Sparkle," The chaos lord chuckled, "Equestria isn't doomed. I have not been freed from my prison. No conflict has fueled me."

"Then why are you here?" Twilight snapped.

"I'll give you one tiny little hint, Sparkly," Discord's grin grew even wider, "You're dead."

**TAPESTRY**

**An MLP:FIM fanfiction by SubZeroGreymon**

**Based on Star Trek: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Afterlife**

"What do you mean!" Twilight asked, surprised that the lord of chaos would just say something so casually.

"I told you," Discord's grin shrunk, "You're dead, this is the afterlife, and I'm God."

"You're no god!" Twilight snarled.

"Blasphemy!" The lizard-like chimera snapped, "You're lucky I don't cast you out or smite you or something."

"How could I have died?" Twilight asked, "I just had this weird dream where somepony got angry and attacked me. It wasn't anything."

"Au contraire. That was no dream," Discord replied, "Fact was, you insulted a mailpony named Ditzy Doo… or was it Derpy Hooves? I don't remember. Either way, she got mad, and dropped a ton of bricks on you, rendering you unconscious and racked with internal bleeding, the cause of your death five hours later in the capable hooves of Dr. Red Cross."

"So…I died from internal bleeding?"

"Yes. Do you regret anything?"

"Well, I could've not insulted that pony," Twilight sighed, "Or died and found you here."

"What's so surprising about you dying? It happens to everyone… except me and your princesses," Discord asked.

"The fact that the afterlife is run by YOU!" Twilight shouted, "This world is not so badly designed!"

"Well, don't worry," Discord replied, "You'll have plenty of time to mull over your mistakes."

"How much time?"

"Eternity."

"…You know, if I had a do-over, I'd probably avoid the insulting or something," Twilight sighed, "Then this wouldn't happen."

Discord snapped his fingers in response.

Her eyes opened as lazily as they normally would. She yawned, a typical response in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, and began to think. It had probably been another one of her crazy dreams, but it was different then most. In it, she pissed some wonky-eyed pony off, and the pony responded by dropping a ton of bricks on her, then she died and met Discord in the afterlife. She couldn't feel the injury now, and she smiled. No pain from bricks. Her dreams didn't leave a-

Suddenly, she noticed her calendar; July 21st, the same day in her dream.

_Weird,_ Twilight thought.

"Hey, Twilight," Spike said hello to his mentor and friend.

Twilight muttered a "hey" in return and walked to the kitchen. She wasn't quite in the mood for conversation, and she wasn't going to waste her time doing such. She had a death to avert… or was that a dream?

"Nope."

Twilight turned her head to see Discord sitting on the counter, munching on popcorn.

"What the hay is going on?" Twilight asked.

"You're being given a second chance to avert your death," Discord smirked, "It's kind of a redemption-type deal."

"But why?" Twilight asked, "I mean, wouldn't averting my death may lead to something going wrong with my life?"

"Oh please," Discord sighed, "Nothing you do here will cause the moon to crush Ponyville or the sun to explode. Without the element of Magic or Celestia… you're not. That. Important."

"…So? What if I accidentally cause my accident trying to avert it?"

"Then you die of internal bleeding, and we spend eternity together," Discord grinned even wider then before.

"Wonderful," Twilight groaned.

"I'm glad you think so," Discord replied, vanishing in a brief flash of light.

"Twilight?"

Twilight turned to see Spike with a confused expression on his face.

"Who were you talking to?" Spike asked.

"…I discovered a spell that allows me to talk to those who have passed on," Twilight replied, making up a not-quite lie, "It's kind-of weird, since the only spirit I've been talking to talks in weird riddles."

"Cool," Spike replied, "I can make a fortune out of this."

Twilight rolled her eyes. This was not going to be her day.


End file.
